This disclosure relates generally to color rendering of images, and more particularly, to perceptually enhancing the dynamic range and gamut of image content not only in luminance but also in color by utilizing an extra luminance range that is higher than a luminance of white of a display.
In digital image and video processing, conventionally, digital images (e.g., video or still images) are captured, rendered, and displayed at a limited dynamic range, referred to as standard dynamic range (SDR) imaging. High dynamic range (HDR) imaging refers to technology and techniques that capture, represent, or reproduce a wider range of luminance in electronic images (e.g., as displayed on display screens or devices) than is obtained using standard digital imaging technology and techniques. Many new devices such as image sensors and displays support HDR imaging. These devices may be referred to as HDR-enabled devices or HDR devices. At the same time, many display devices may not directly support HDR imaging. These devices may be referred to as standard displays or SDR displays. It may be desirable to increase the perceived dynamic range and gamut of content in luminance and color displayed on SDR and HDR displays.